Reyus
=Story= Soul of the Traveler The film opens with a flashback to the ending of "The Cliffs of Granthan," with Pheyden uplifting Argen to sentience and taking the Buildman away to serve a new higher purpose. Some time later, near the cliff where that pivotal scene occurred, the Granthan division of the Rig Corps is camped for the night. Commander Reyus informs rig operator Gearius that Glyaxia Command has issued them new orders: the two of them are to take one of the The Rigs and investigate a set of coordinates, with the rest of the Corps arriving to meet them afterwards. After operator Klace is instructed to await their message, Reyus and Gearius set out, both noticing strange energy levels that Reyus finds somehow familiar, and they take the Rig down to the bottom of the cliff. As they land near a cave entrance, their way in is blocked by the sudden arrival of a Gobon. Reyus orders the Gobon to stand aside, but it instead powers up its weapons, forcing Gearius to destroy it with the Rig's weapons. They proceed inside, where they encounter the Gatekeepers in front of a Dimension Gate. Reyus confronts the Gatekeepers and states that Glyaxia Command has ordered them to cease their attempts to open the gate; this alarms Gearius, who had not been told what the Rig Corps' true objective was. Gatekeeper Viyer refuses to obey orders, claiming that opening the gate is vital to saving the Glyos System. Having created the Armodocs to serve as guardians against the Villser, he plans to use the gate to summon a Villser so that the Armodocs can see the visage of their enemy. The gate opens, but instead of a Villser, Scar Pheyden appears in front of them. Because of this unexpected occurrence, the Armodocs identify Travelers as the enemy and turn against their creators, capturing Reyus and two Gatekeepers. The remaining Gatekeepers warp away while Scar Pheyden defends Gearius by destroying Armodocs, eventually unleashing a massive burst of energy that leaves him drained and turns him green. All hope seems lost when more Armodocs appear, but Viyer returns and holds them off long enough for Gearius and Scar Pheyden to escape through the Dimension Gate. Once through, Scar Pheyden seals the gate by destroying the other entrance. Gearius mourns the loss of his commander, his unit, and his now-rusted and broken Rig. A group of black and white Travelers appears in front of them, led by a Traveler who identifies Scar Pheyden as his operative Agent Nemica. Gearius and the lead Traveler then recognize each other; the mysterious black-clad individual is actually Klace. Klace explains that when Gearius and Nemica went through the gate, they traveled through both time and space, arriving in the future on planet Rilleco. After they left, the Rig Corps was attacked and almost completely by Armodocs in what is now known as the Massacre on Granthan; Klace was among the few that survived thanks to their Rigs. The Travelers finally leave Rilleco and head for the Edgeliner Balena to meet with Glyaxia Command. Moments after they leave, three Delphi arrive on Rilleco, noting that they have ensured the cycle's continuation and hoping for forgiveness for what they have done...http://soulofthetraveler.com/ =Soul of the Traveler= Wave 11 Commander Reyus Archive-sarvos-reyus_commander.png|Rig Corps Commander Reyus =References= Category:Sarvos Category:Rig Crew